Gohan Gives The Talk
by Gyni
Summary: Gohan just found out his mother is pregnant with Goten and he's excited to Tell Piccolo. Gohan was prepared to share the news with his mentor but he wasn't prepared to have the talk so soon after getting it himself. (one shot short story)


"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan called out as he jumped from the water fall and caught himself with his energy. Piccolo suppressed a groan.

"I have the most amazing news!" Gohan exclaimed floating in front of him.

"What is it, kid?" Piccolo gave up on his meditation and faced his pupil. Gohan hadn't looked this happy in quite some time, Piccolo wanted to continue his training but he couldn't bear to ruin that bright eyed look that had finally found its way back to Gohan's face.

"My mom is having a baby!" Gohan threw his hands in the air and spun in a circle, "isn't that great!" Gohan was so giddy he missed the way Piccolo was looking around.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Gohan cheered "and you can help me train him, though I don't know if mom's gonna want him to learn to fight." Gohan laughed mischievously "we'll just have to teach him secretly."

"Where's the egg?" Piccolo asked.

"The what?" Gohan froze, confused.

"The egg, your brother." Piccolo clarified "is it with your mother?"

"Um…" Gohan smiled all of a sudden "oh, humans don't have babies like that."

"Then how do they have them?" Piccolo asked now confused.

Well, the baby needs to grow in the mom's stomach for about nine months and the gives birth to them when they're big enough to come out."

"How does the baby get in there in the first place?" Piccolo asked. Gohan's smile fell and he blushed furiously "um…" _I wasn't expecting to have to give the talk so soon_ Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" Gohan wondered if the same analogy his mom had used for him word work with Piccolo. "Well, the bees-ere- the dad pollinates the flower, who's the mom and the mom has eggs in her belly that the bees fertilized and then the baby grows in the egg in the mom's tummy and then comes out when the baby is ready." Gohan nodded with a smile "yeah, that's it." Gohan looked to Piccolo who was frowning. _Maybe it wasn't so right_ Gohan thought.

"Gohan, that didn't make any sense." Piccolo rumbled "bees pollinate flowers, birds lay eggs and you mother apparently ate your brother." Piccolo felt a bit of redemption sense he had been accused of wanting to eat Gohan on more than one occasion.

"She didn't eat him." Gohan sighed trying to think of a way to explain it. Piccolo watched the heat spread all over Gohan's face, he felt an emotion from Gohan he had never felt before.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Piccolo demanded. Gohan blushed harder realizing Piccolo was very aware of his jumbled thoughts and emotions. "I-well…" Gohan trailed off. Piccolo gave up on trying to listen and just slipped into Gohan's mind for the information. Piccolo pushed aside the intense embarrassment and chaotic thoughts and found something that looked like it was from a textbook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gohan suddenly became aware of Piccolo's presence in his mind. A deep purple blush spread over Piccolo's cheeks and Gohan felt as though he was being physically pushed away from him.

"That is disgusting." Piccolo growled at Gohan. Gohan blushed harder "did you just go into my head?"

"You were speaking nonsense!" Piccolo snapped shuddering "there is nothing exciting about what is going on your mother's stomach or how it got there." Piccolo snapped. Then it happened, the joy that Gohan had been exuding disappeared and he sank in the passive expression that had settled over his features since his father's death.

"I'm sorry I bothered, you mister Piccolo." Gohan sighed and started to float away.

"Wait." Piccolo grabbed Gohan's wrist before he could get to far away. "What's the proper thing to say to a… a pregnant woman?"

"Congratulations, usually." Gohan said gaining some exuberance back.

"Tell your mother I said that." Piccolo swallowed his pride "and you too, for being a big brother." Piccolo forced his half smirk half smile "let me know when it's born, we'll train him-"

"Or her." Gohan added

"Or her," Piccolo's expression softened "together, even if your mother doesn't want to."

"Alright!" Gohan cheered quickly regaining his cheer. "I'm gonna be a big brother and you're going to be an uncle!" Gohan hooted and hollered. Piccolo sighed and settled back into his meditation as Gohan danced around him and shouted his joy _I'll never understand you kid_ Piccolo mentally shook his head at Gohan's antics.

"You're gonna be such a good uncle to him or her." Gohan went on "and you can go to the beach together and we'll take him/her to where you took me and we can train 'em there."

 _Great, I get to raise another kid_ Piccolo sighed but let Gohan carry on, at least he was happy again.


End file.
